Public user interactive devices, such as dispensers, hand dryers, and vending machines, are generally intended to operate autonomously through simple user interaction, without needing frequent maintenance or intervention from an owner or administrator of the device. While a condition of the device may be readily known to the user (e.g., low/empty fluid condition in a dispenser, low/depleted battery condition), a typical public user of a device is unlikely to take steps to notify the owner or administrator of the device of such conditions of the device.